Frozen In Time
by Bloodmage
Summary: A new place, a new begining. Or maybe a time that is real with a place that is not real. Winry.Edward later. Note: I do not own FMA. Reviews always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

"You're awake," a soft sounding voice drowsed through the air. To the listener, it was off and unclear. Sounds of ringing and buzzing were blocking out what should be considered normal. The figure whom the listener presumed owned the voice god closer. It was a female of her late teens or early twenties. She had slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair, cut short. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was fairly pretty. "That's good. We found you some days ago."

"Huh?" the off-voice came from the young man who at one glance could be identified as Edward Elric. The golden pony tail and cat-like eyes were a sure giveaway. To those who knew him, at least. "And _you _are…?"

"Well, your savior, that's who. Since you are in my house, I believe you should actually be answering that question, hm?" the female questioned and nodded with a slight smile.

"The name is…Edward," the teenage boy said, lifting his head and looking around the place. This strange place. He sighed and shook his head. "This isn't home."

"Well, of course it isn't. It's mine, though."

"That's not what I meant. I'm far…far from home."

"You're an interesting one. That arm and leg of yours alike," she added, lifting her head. "Like nothing I've seen."

"Oh? It's just auto-mail."

"Auto-mail? What is that…well, I guess I can answer that. False limbs. But…how?"

"Painfully," he answered back in a whisper, looking away slightly.

"That bad?"

"Not just that…just some memories. I have to go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I thank you for whatever you have done to care for me, but…"

"You have no where to go. I insist you stay here until you recollect yourself."

"That's very kind of you," he said simply, staring down for a moment then laying again, now looking up at the ceiling. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Here? This is called America," her answer was quick and simple.

"Uh…huh," the males voice was sharp as he had no idea of this place called "America." '_So it is as I thought…the gate…my father…all of it. It's a different world. But this America…is just as true. I wonder what happened to Al…is he alive? If not flesh again also?'_

"You need to eat. I'll go make you something. You must be starving," the female said, simply put, and walked away without any more of a warning. Edward waited by himself, alone, for some time. '_I wonder what Winry and Pinako are doing. I wonder if they know what happened to me. If they know of Al. Or myself.'_

While waiting for the older female to renter the room, a younger one, more his own age, if not younger came in. She looked unnaturally innocent wearing a dress and with wide eyes. Her hair was long. Much longer than the other's and his own. "Hello," she whispered. "Sister said your name is Edward. " Edward lifted himself slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right," he said and got out of the bed, feeling lazy as it was. He had to go some place. Anywhere. Had to see what this place was. Had to know where he was. If this was _really_ was real or just some fantasy. It felt real. Realer than he felt towards himself. If this was truly real, then that meant he did succeed somewhat and if his brother was alive…he was most likely…of his own flesh and blood now.

Edward began to pace around the room as the girl put on a quizzical face. "My name is Petunia," she finally said with a low smile.

"Well, Petunia, it's nice to meet you."

Later, the other called to them. Food was done. Edward entered the dining area and stared at it, raising an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Pizza. You cannot tell me you never heard of Pizza before."

Edward put on an awkward face to answer her question. Then he sat down and began to consume what he did not understand. "I may not know of it, but I do like it," he said and continued to eat. 

The two girls watched him as they themselves ate. "Um, so, that auto-mail of yours…what…are you?"

"Me? I'm an alchemist."

The two fell silent. Then the older one, who he still did not know what she was called, spoke; "there are not many people here who know of that term…but we have heard of a few stories."

"Really? Do you know of somewhere I can read on stuff about it? I really need to get home."

She shook her head. "Are you European?" the question came out oddly and fast, as she tried to make up for her lack of knowledge.

"European? What's European?"

"Never mind then," was the women's response. 

After they were finished eating, Edward thanked the two for their courtesy. The sintered took Edward out and showed him around. Inside a car. Something he knew little about as he poked the inside of the door. "It's like a train, but just…smaller."

The young girl smiled and nodded. "Kinda, but not exactly. We've had them here for the past 20 or so years."

The older girl whispered to the sister, "I think he's Canadian or something."

Edward raised his brows and shook his head. "Nope. I'm not Canahadian. Whatever that is," he said, a bit dry on words.

The younger girl giggled as the older smirked and continued to drive. Edward had not noticed them or even himself, as he was content with watching outside. Everything was so different. Nothing like back home. '_I wish Al was here. He'd be amazed.' _It was all so amazing to him. But something felt off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Without Beginning.

Edward's eyes kept in touch with the outside as the car sped past. Though it was not much of significance, this thing amazed him in a way. Everything could be explained, but he wondered…how could something not alive make off like one? He understood Al, that was plain as day to him. Al had a soul. Machines did not. Science explains it all, however, why it is so will never be known. How such things came to be and able to interact without emotions or mind. Artificial Intelligence. Right there, it's not real. So is mechanics a false image of something people wish to be there?

The teenage boy placed his hands in his lap and narrowed his eyes. It was frustrating how different this place was. Yet how it seemed so familiar. Familiar in a way he knew not. His mind was lapsing in itself as the brain mocked reality. Science was all that could be trusted. Edward had been manipulated before and caught on. As he always did. Life was no laughing matter.

He had done it. Gone and confused himself. Of course this place was real. It was the only logical explanation. His father was enough to prove his ideas true. Fright aside, this city seemed to be lovely enough.

"Hold on…stop the car," Ed said softly. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the building to the side of him. Such a huge library! Surely it had to have some type of knowledge of sorts held beneath the covers. Maybe his mystery's answer was somewhere in that place. Just dying to be revealed.

"What for, Edward?" the older of the two siblings asked. Though she did, the car did come to a stop as he requested. The girl looked around then nodded. "Oh. I see. Already planning on leaving so sudden?" she questioned with a short chuckle.

"Well, I don't expect to find out this soon. I'll give myself a few weeks. I need leads."

"Is it that hard to get back up to Canada? What, lose your green card?"

"I'm not from Canada, I told you. I don't even know what Canada is."

"I see. So you really have no idea where you are?"

"Nope," he replied while walking out of the car and jolting to the building. Upon opening the door, he realized it was one of the most amazing collections of human knowledge ever put together. Well, as far as he knew. To him, he thought he had gotten lucky and would be home far before he figured previously.

The short one immediately occupied himself in books. There was so many to choose from. Finding the right ones may be his biggest challenge. All of a sudden, he realized how true the girl's words were. There was near to none on alchemy. Some fictional things, but anything of truth…was a blessing to find, so Edward picked out all the ones he thought might even be slightly useful. That came to a mere seven books throughout the whole place.

He took the books out and rushed back to the car as quickly as humanly possible. Hitting into the car, he opened the door with a small grin.

"Did you find what you need?" Petunia asked as he barged in through the door.

"I don't know, we'll see," Ed replied, flipping through the first few pages of a book. He was not interested in theories or basics. He knew that all very well. What he needed to find was advanced alchemy. Hell, once he started to see things on human transmutations, he new a good lead would be coming. To do such a practice, you would have to have brains. Besides, that's basically what he was trying to do when he got into this mess. Maybe if he reversed something he could get back. There was no way he could cheat himself out this time. This would did not have much experience with alchemy. He was on his own.

Perhaps he would figure out what exactly had happened to him that day. Maybe even how to get his arm and leg back. Whatever he found, he hoped it to be useful. In the mean time, though, in-between studies, he would try to make the best of it here. Though he thought little of it and did not think it to happen, he knew, in the back of his mind, that Edward Elric may never return to his home. Not only for himself and his selfish needs, he did not wish to leave his brother in a world alone.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter has the lyrics to "Cold" by Static-X contained in it. Thanks to them for one of my most favorite songs. Enjoy.

Three: Cold

"I must have fallen asleep…or something," the detached voice of Edward sounded. "Yes…but, have I awoken yet?" The voice was off and shallow as he stared at his hands, sitting on a bed. A dark bed, a dark place. Was he just sitting in air?

A breeze of air swept past him. Now that just was not right. What was going on? The wall, the walls…they weren't correct either. A reflection. His own. Getting up, he went over to these strange mirrors. Circles by images of himself and darkness. All of these images were not just normal reflections though…but memories, besides the one in front of him. That one was a picture perfect copy. If he did not see the other images, he would have sworn it to be a mocking clone and not just a reflection projected by a simple mirror.

To the left, he saw himself in a field playing with his brother and Winry. He seemed to be younger than when he tried to give her the birthday present, he thought. Must have been around the time he was discovering alchemy. It was a peaceful moment, yet it saddened him. Saddened him to recall his brother so happy as he is not now. So lively looking and real…just as if he was there now. Far too real for his likening. No image should bring a pain just because of how factual it seems.

He kept on watching this image until night had happened in it. It seemed to last forever as they stayed up till the darks past day.

__

We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are

He then turned to the other side. His right, to be exact. They were older now. It was probably just before the "accident". Life was going well. Outside of mother's depression. Trisha Elric always held that sorrow which caused Edward to resent his father. Other than that, however, it was pretty nice.

Edward smiled a bit. Al and Winry were with him again. He never knew imaged how much they really meant to him. Well, he knew he cared for Al more than anything in the world…he was his only family, his dear brother. They had always been close. Winry was a good friend. Like a sister.

Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are

Or perhaps more. Someday. He never realized before that she was pretty. Far more beautiful than he remembered. Maybe he could not see it then. But this memory…of just a year or two back that he could now see, proved otherwise. She must have just hid it under that Tomboy attitude. Or maybe it was the stars he always saw after seeing a wrench. How odd. Either the case, he now realized her beauty. But more. Al and Winry were his only real friends. The only ones he ever had.

Edward placed a hand up to the mirror in front of him. As he thought, the hand of the young man on the other side did the same. He felt it for a moment then snapped his hand back.

__

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold

It scared him. Scared him even more of how frightened he could be of himself. Not of any odd appearance (or his height deprivation) but of his thoughts. Could he have been blinded by himself? His selfish needs to get his mother back just brought more pain on Brother and himself. He knew this. But never…saw it in front of him. All the pain in front of his eyes. Reliving this through himself was dreadful. To what happened to Al as he reached forward in the third person. To watch him sacrifice a limb so he could selfishly bring his brother back to this world. As a suite of arm. A piece of iron. It sickened him. Maybe Al does not like living this way? Of course he does not. But maybe…he wish he could have just gone?

The teenager suddenly fell to his knees, shoulders turned down and head staring at the floors. A few tears fell as he progressed backwards in time for a moment. He let out some childish emotions that were kept in. Maybe being strong was not just a look after all.

After some time, Edward lifted himself and walked to a corner. This corner held just himself and Winry. Placing his hand on her face, he questioned himself. If she was real or not. Hoping it to be a yes, he pulled off the glove and touched what felt like nothingness. Still, the memory was real. He wished to relive it now. Away from them. Her.

__

Your mouth  
This words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back

He staggered closer to her. If real or imagination, his head fell, leaning on the picture.

_Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold_

Selfless or selfish, he would get back what was his. His arm and leg. His brother. Maybe even her. If she did not hate him already for disappearing.

__

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold

"I'm coming for you guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Four: I Am The One Who

Edward woke up in a sweat. His eyes widened slightly as he through his head under the covers. He could not let the world see his tears as he ruptured in violent shaking. He was too old. Yet too young, also. That last part of his dream. It…it contained all his worse memories. He was only sixteen. He should not have gone through so many bad things all by that age. It just was not right.

"It's just not fair…those people, all of them," the alchemist whispered to himself from beneath covers. No matter what he did with his life…all his suffering and everyone else's, it was all in vain! He could not _be_ science. He could not bring back the dead. Now…he was gone himself. No where to call home. No where to go to find a home. _His_ home. He could not make anything right. Sure, Al _may_ be fine with his body back, but Edward was gone now. It was the best for his brother in Ed's mind, but he knew Al would not want this. To him, being without his brother was _not_ equivalent exchange.

Edward wiped his face off as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he mumbled, lifting the covers over his head and turning on his side. His breath was taken away by the swiftness of wind so he kept his mouth shut tight. The two eyes were narrowed, making them like a hawk as he stared at the wall. Though he knew someone else around, he could not conceal thoughts from himself. He would hide his sorrow best he could.

The alchemist felt some pressure sink him on the bed. "You know, Edward…you were up all night reading when I found you dozed off. You looked so peaceful…asleep like that. So I figured you to be done with your study for the night," the older woman's voice came from behind his back. She seemed worried…equally distanced as himself. Maybe it was because his mind was foggy.

"Yeah, your point?" he questioned with mild curiosity.

"Nothing…it's just you did not sound well the next time I passed by. Were you having a nightmare? You sounded out things…that seemed to be buried in yourself. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really," was his simple reply. He could here the young woman sigh behind him.

"I don't know you well, Ed. Even though you have been here for nearly two months already. All you do is study those books. You've read each one at least three times and are not satisfied."

"No matter what I find, there is nothing I can do in this world with the information. I'm stuck. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. All I know is _why_ I have to do it."

"Because there is people you care about, right?"

"Yeah," he replied after a moment or two. She fell silent for a while, so Ed asked her a question. "Why have you not told me your name?"

"It did not seem important. Nothing that would really matter to you and help you." He stayed silent, not sure how to respond to that. "It's Vivian though."

"Oh. Well, I guess it _was_ nice to meet you then," he said, turning himself around and sitting up. She had her back turned and her head down. He had not noticed before, but her hair was getting longer. Must not have been cutting it recently. Why?

"Edward, how old are you?" she asked.

Edward looked at the back of her head and spoke to it. "Sixteen. Maybe seventeen. I forgot by now…" he trailed off.

This caused the female to turn around. She smiled faintly and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. "Forgot your own age? What a cute little ki--"

"I'M NOT A SHORT LITTLE CHILD WHO WAS FEATURED ON US WEEKLY'S MOST SHOCKING CELEBRITY NEWS!" he huffed out at her followed by a disgruntled face and the abnormal waving of his limbs as he somehow managed to float in the air.

"Us Weekly? What the hell is that?"

"I…I don't know, got over exited and made things up…" he grinned with embracement. Something he had not done in a long while. "I do that every now and then when someone mentions the fact that everyone else in the world is _extremely_ and _freakishly_ tall, forgetting to point out that I am of _average _height. Where I come from, I'm considered tall."

"That's…interesting," she said, smiling ever still. "You're amusing, Edward."

Ed sighed and laid back on the bed. "I'm grateful, really, really grateful for you taking me in," he began to say as his eyes shut, "are you really sure it's okay for me to stay longer? I have nothing to offer…"

"It's alright. You have not told me much, but I can tell you've been through a lot in your life. I should not ask anything of someone who's had such happen to him."

"Thank you," the alchemist said almost silently. We that low tone, a streak of silence fell into the air. After a few moments, he felt a body press to his as a set of he imagined to lips lay across his own. Eyes shooting open with surprise, he let out multiple inhumane sounds that clearly were not meant for human vocals.

Vivian brought herself up but kept her arms on either side of him. Edward saw such lingering sadness that he had heard in her voice earlier. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then sat straight up and spun around in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Am I not pretty enough to you, Edward?"

"It's not like that," he mumbled, probably too low for himself to here.

"I've just…over this time, I think I have grown too fond of you. I tried to get your attention before, but you never noticed me. Always too busy pulled in your own world. And last night you just…were so hurt. I wanted to make it better."

"Is that how it is…? I'm…fine. Really. Don't worry, it's nothing. I didn't mean to ignore you."

" I know that, Edward. You don't belong here and do not return the affection that is here, because of me," her words came out softly as she stood. "But I won't give up on you, Edward Elric."


	5. Chapter 5

Five: What about me…?

Day was starting to turn to night. The time was nearly seven. Cool air was flowing gently through the window. Edward was racing "home" with a bag by his side. It contained two new books, that he had bought from a library out of the city. These ones looked promising. In his hands was a grocery which almost covered his whole view…due to his…below average stature.

As he walked, Edward noticed something out of place. That was not there before…yet it seemed it was always there. The alchemist must have been toying with his own mind or something. It was a cruel twist of fate he was in at the moment, and now he could not even trust is own thoughts anymore. He could not hide his high doubt of making it home any longer. It was such a great burden now. Greater than anything he had before. Now he was not trying to fix something he had done…but trying to fight something that he does not even know what it is.

How could he not have seen it before? Surely his dream was simply something so he would not forget. Or maybe…it was a nightmare to taunt him at what he would never be able to have. With these thoughts, Edward had noticed he had stopped walking. As if he was beckoned by some higher life form, he froze. He wanted to move, there just was nothing he could bring himself to do. His thoughts consumed him as his heart and mind went dark. There was nothing he could do. He knew it. No matter what he found in these books, he was almost ninety-nine percent positive they would not help him in his journey home.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and this caused him to wake himself up from the torture within. Across the street, he saw a young woman fighting off a man. Probably a simple burglar. He would leave this to the police. Nothing to worry about. Besides, as he was now, in this place, he could not put someone away or convict them. It would be a lost cause to get himself involved over stolen money. He continued to walk.

But it was not just money, Edward soon noticed. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, setting down the grocery bag and the one with books. He then quickly ran across the street and stepped in front of the woman. "Just run," he whispered. Before he finished with his sentence, she was already gone. "Great encouragement…" he mumbled.

"You stupid pipsqueak!" the obviously agree man shouted, launching a fist towards the alchemist. Edward simple caught him by the forearm and twisted it, causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Just what did you call me?" Edward questioned through grinding teeth. His eyes alone had gone to a hawk-like stare. "Go ahead, tell me…"

"I..I.." he began, but then tried to run away. Edward pulled him inward and then punched the robber across the face, knocking him out. "You just stay here…if the authorities come, your problem…" he whispered to the unconscious body and shook his head. He did not want to be known or considered a "hero" in this world. It would be too much of a hassle if he ever wanted to live up to it. Nope, he would keep himself low…and his "gift". The science of alchemy. Him being able to transmute without a transmutation circle.

Edward let out a sigh as he left the man be and walked back to his things, gathered them up, then continued to walk down the street. Sooner than later, he made it to the door. Lifting a hand to the wood, he knocked no more than three times. Which was still probably too many. Either way, three sounded good to him.

After but a few seconds the door opened and Edward stumbled a step back, realizing he was far too close to it. After it was fully open, he smiled slightly to Vivian offering a "hi ya" before stepping it. The girl nodded and stepped back, holding the door open and stepping aside. Edward made his way to the kitchen table and placed the single grocery bag on it.

He sighed and looked downward, tilting his head a very little. His hands lingered by the sides as he stood in deep thought for moments. He soon felt Vivian brush up against him, her arms around him from underneath his own. Edward wrapped one arm around hers and locked it there. "Edward…what's wrong?" she whispered softly, her breath making the soothing sound against his ear. She was a bit too close for comfort, but at the moment he was not going to push her away. He wanted to say something to anyone, not that he knew many, and this seemed as good the time.

"It's just that…I do not know anymore," the alchemist muttered without much of a tone under his breath. He felt cheated out of his life. He had no real one anymore.

"Don't know about what?" the female questioned, pulling Edward closer to her. He released her arm and his limbs just dangled there.

"Just…everything. There is not much for me to…"

"Edward, look," Vivian began, bringing herself in front of him and pushing him back against a wall as her hands went to his shoulders and held him there. She looked down at him, both with stern brows but gentle eyes. "I don't really know you very well, but I am well in tune with what you are thinking about and going through…you're losing hope…but you have been slowly. However, I believe that no matter what happens, you will never give up, is that right?"

"I suppose," Ed stated, trying to smile up at Vivian, even if slightly. She was a good third of a foot taller than him, or about that. His false smile then became sincere as his lips spread at the corners lightly. "Thanks…now, please…release me." She was embracing him and brushing her seemingly flawless lips against his neck. "I don't…I don't want to…but I cannot fight my body for ever. Don't make me do something that I…"

The females' eyes saddened as she stared down at him, "you're not like the others, Edward. That's probably why…I _love_ you." The boy's took that as a minor shot. He figured as much.

"I know," he began, but was cut off.

"Oh, Edward, I do respect your wishes, though I ever so hope they'll change someday," she said and backed away from his, taking a final look before walking away to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a more lengthy chapter for you few dedicated ones. Enjoy.

Six: Breeze

The air was growing thin as it tried to escape exist. Wind teased flesh of humans as it gently pushed across the skin. There was an absence of sound as the silence swept across the fields, streets, through the sky and to everyone's house as they slept. There was no light, no warmth, only a distant coldness dwelling within a small city.

If only it _all_ were a dream. If things were different…though…no matter how much better, it would be fake, would it not? Yes, it would. If it had gone the way _he_ wanted it, it would not be fate, not destiny. If you believe in that. If not, then it still happened for a reason, good or bad. If this is truly the only way, then it was either for the best, or all a huge mistake. He tried playing God once and lost his brother and his leg and arm. Now he lost his home. Is that the price to be granted your will's desire? To lose all that you have? To lose yourself? Was he just naive?

Whatever. Maybe he was not proud of his accomplishments, but he was of himself. If that is anything to be earned out of pain…he had overcame all that those said was just a foolish child's foolish dream. He toyed with fate and won. Was that not good enough? No, it was not. By helping others, he brought loneliness and pain to them…especially himself. So he thought. Maybe they were happy without him…

The sky filled with crystals sparkled as the distant light cast an aura of brilliance on them. Their light alone was enough to satisfy the alchemist, but the glow in the air was more than enough to admire. It looked like a million signals calling out for him. Telling him to call back out to them. If only he could find a way to reach the stars, he knew he could find his way home.

"You really shouldn't bother yourself like that," a small, young voice came from behind, "you'll get yourself sick. One cannot despair…like…not healthy."

"Oh, Petunia…"

"Sister says you have been more depressed lately."

"It was my birthday the other day. Normally, I would look at it as something that wasn't a big deal…but…this year it was different. There was no one there to remind me or go against what I ask…"

"We could…"

"You're not my family," he said sharply, looking down to the city below. He was atop a small hill just on the outside of it; near where he now lived.

"Eh…I…we…I'm sorry…"

"No, I…really should be…"  
"We might not be family, but we are your friends…we are all you have here. Doesn't that make us…something?"

"Yes…but that doesn't make you a replacement. Just like neither of you could be replaced, what I fought so hard for years can't either…that's why it's not the same."

"Edward…but what if you can never get home? You'll have to live here then…forever…you'd have to go out, and not stay hidden, all to yourself…"

"But if I do get home, I don't want to get anymore people involved in this place beforehand…"

"Why is it so hard for Edward to get home?"

"Because I don't…know where it is."

"Oh. Did you forget?"

"I didn't forget where it was. I just forgot the way…if I ever knew it…"

"Edward, you'll know when you need to. When the time comes, you know?"

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should just give up for a little while and try…to live…incase there is no place in my home that I can do that anymore." He sighed. There was nothing more to do at the thought. It all seemed so useless to logic, but his heart could not allow to give in. He got up and turned around; staggering down the hill. The girl followed him.

Once he got home he fell asleep. There was nothing left for him to do.

In the morning he got up early and made himself some breakfast. Well, the eating in a house was always nice. Nothing for him to complain there. However, it could always be the same, but…how he wanted it.

Months had past and he had grown use to this world. But it was still unwanted…no, not really unwanted…there was nothing wrong with it…just, the thing he did want was not there, which in comparison made this life seem like hell.

A few nights went past as he had recently been spending them; alone atop that hill. Lost in his thoughts. Those nights went by so slow and lonely. Until she showed up. He knew she would sooner or later. Did not think he would have to wait this long though.

The young woman sat by him in silence for some time. It was nice just to know someone was there. It also made him feel sad deep down.

The silence fell by for some minutes until she spoke. "She told me you had a birthday a little while ago. So what are you, seventeen now?"

"Yeah, something like that," he replied with a small nod, his eyes always shifting at the ground.

"I'll always be here if you want to talk. If you really are going away some day, I don't see why it would matter if you told me some things about yourself."

"It's just hard for me. That's all there is to it…"

"Well…tell me, who is _she_?"

"Who is who?"

"You know. That lucky girl of yours…"

"Erm," he blushed and hoped the darkness would conceal it. "I'm not really sure you can say lucky…I'm just a burden."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Why do you like me so much? You shouldn't waste your life on me…besides, aren't you like, older than me?"

"I'm not _that_ old. I'm only twenty-two if you must know. That's only five years, right?"

"I guess in the long run five years isn't much, but five years…five years ago seems so far away from me. Five years forward…also."

"If that's how you look at it…but…is my age really why you say these things?"

"No…I guess not. Winry. Her name is Winry."

"Winry, hm? That's a unique name…pretty nonetheless."

"I guess so…but what does that matter now? I don't even know if I'll ever see her again."

"Then find her."

"I don't know where I am, so I couldn't start."

"Well…where do you live?"

"Here. Now. It doesn't matter where I _lived._ That can't help me…"

"But…why is that so?"

"Because…I am not from this world…"

"Eh…are you trying to tell me you're an alien or something? Cause I'm not that gullible…"

"No…no, not that…that's not what I mean. I am from this planet, just not this…world. My world is different. My world knows alchemy…"

"Are you just making this up? Possibly…dreamt it?"

"No! I would not lie about this…It's true…really. The world I am from is linked to this one," he began to explain, then went into further detail. His story took up some time from the night and the sun would rise in nearly two hours, if not less.

"You…you're serious? You have done all that…had all that done to you?"

"Yeah…"

"Those people you did it for must really be that important to you…"

"Yeah…they are. That's why I want to go home."

"And…leave me."

"…Eh…I…yes."

"I understand…it must mean a lot to you. But can't you be with me…until then? If there is a then?" she questioned while embracing him. She held him tight to her chest and shut her eyes. One of her hands held onto one of his and the other atop his head. It was seemed more like a mother trying to protect her child from the outside world than one who was in love. Perhaps that was her way of holding on to him while she still could.

"It just…it feels weird…" he whispered softly while his eyes dropped back. He tried to hide sadness but it was less than possible.

"You don't need to be scared of acceptance…you just feel that if you accepted me, it would mean you accepted this new life, right? That you have let go…and you don't want that."

"Yeah…something to that effect…"

"Because there is different things in your life…does not mean you have to forget the old."

"I know. I know that you're right…but…Even if I did give up everything, I wouldn't want to pretend everything was good, then hurt anyone again. I've been so selfish in my life. I guess that was how I tried to show I cared…"

"You won't hurt me anymore than your silence does…" she whispered, loosening her embrace on him. Then she kissed him and he did not pull back…something she had longed for sometime now. Well…he did, but not right away. That meant something to her. "I'll always be here fore you…"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Eh…if you leave me, you'll always remember, right?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I wouldn't forget someone like you, really. It'd be kinda hard," he said, trying to force a laugh. She smiled lightly and he walked away in the sunrise. It looked like the perfect scene as a hue shown around him.

Next chapter should be something of interest to you all...please review. Please? I got the next chapter ready, which may be a surprise to all of you out there, but after that I'm not 100 sure where to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven: Nowhere

"It's been over a year now. A year since I last visited a distant place. A place so far away...yet I hold it so close to my heart. When I get home, I hope they don't hate me…I hope they have not given up on me. I don't know who they are anymore…because I cannot know if they exist anymore. Things could have changed…people could have passed on…people could have moved on…the world may be different. The Fullmetal Alchemist may be forgotten. But if there is a world for myself to return to…I will surely go back. I will finish this chapter of my life…and fix all I have wronged. My goal is so close to complete…if only I could reach it. If only I could find where it is. Am I helpless? I cannot even save myself in this world…no one knows me here. There is no place for me to venture to and be welcomed in this place. I don't know where to turn next, when I am so lost where I am. I am stuck and unable to go forward…I cannot move, so it would seem…I have no future. If there is no way to get home, I'll invent just ahve to...invent one."

"You…you called yourself 'Fullmetal'…am I correct, or have I been mistaken?"

"Huh…oh…yeah. Why?"

"That's impossible…"

"What? Why? What do you know about me?"

"One day, some time ago, I was confronted by a man. He told me to be aware…for someone who might go by the label 'Fullmetal'. He told me you'd be trouble. That you were a vile man…who's purpose was to kill what I call my home!"

"No…that's not possible…who the hell are you?"

"I am the same person you knew this whole time…I never thought…you were…though…but, how? You are definitely not the same person he spoke of."

"I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! No one else holds claim to MY name! You have been deceived by this man you speak of!"

"Or perhaps…it is by you? You claim to have came to this…different world…could you not have forgotten who you _really_ are?"

"No! I remember everything…there is no way I could have forgotten! How would I know who I am if I had lost my memory?"

"Maybe it was replaced."

"You speak nothing but lies! Such a thing could not exist…I am human…I am an Alchemist of the State. My memories…my mind, no one would have such a power to erase and recreate such a thing as memories! Everything I know…I know how it happened, when it happened, and where it happened!"

"You are scared, Edward Elric…you fear that you may not be who you think you are, correct?"

"No! It is you who is scared! You are mistaken! I know exactly who I am! I am Edward Elric, State Alchemist. Alias Fullmetal Alchemist, age seventeen. Brother, Alphonse Elric. Mother…diseased…father…father!Howcould I have been so stupid! Father, Hohemheim Elric…disappeared years ago…but…but he's here! In _this_ world. How could I have not thought to find him again? He could have…he could have helped me. He still can!"

"Silly child…Mr. Elric passed on three months ago. What bound him to this world could not sustain him anymore. That and…other reasons that you cannot know of."

"Father…is gone…?"

"Yes. Continue now…"

"Father, Hohemheim Elric…diseased. State Alchemist 'Fullmetal' falls under direct orders of one, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, alias Flame Alchemist. As I serve the state, the Lt. Col. has granted permission of my search for the Philosopher's Stone in-between my missions, granted all information discovered be directly reported to said Lt. Col.."

"Very well. You know some facts about what you are…but that doesn't mean what you've done…"

"Oh give it up! Shut the hell up before I force you to! I know exactly who I am, you cannot tell me otherwise!"

"Edward Elric, if you are so sure of yourself, why is it you shake with fear?"

"Not fear, but rage! Now tell me, who are you!"

"I am exactly who I appear to be. I am your dear friend, Vivian."

"Shut up! No you are not!"

"Oh, Fullmetal…you since amuse me…very well. You wish to see me?"

"Yes. Now get on with it!"

Edward's eyes began to grow big as a lost fear had been awakened. The same sickening feeling that he had experienced before was scouring throughout his body. "No…stop it! You'll kill her!" his shouts were in vain as the shadowy figure he had no recollection of memory began to emerge from the female's body.

"What is the matter? You asked me of this! You wanted it!"

"No…I didn't! I didn't know this is what it meant!" his horrified eyes shut as he turned his head away. After the grotesque sounds were over he slowly opened his eyes and sought the girl on the ground. Walking over, he noticed the damage done. Her body was scarred and torn, a crimson liquid drenched over what remained of her clothes. He tried his best not to think of it as blood, the liquid that brought people to life, but there was no denying it. He fell to the ground, his legs outward with the knees pointed in front. All he could do was stare in gapping horror. "You…monster…what did you do to her…"

"Relax Edward Elric…she was going to die soon anyhow…this just will cause it to be…well, sooner," the voice chimed in. He knew the…thing was close to him, but he cared not.

"It was you…you did all this…everything…it was all you, wasn't it…"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Edward Elric?"

"You know exactly what I mean…do not play me…it was all you!" his shouts scarred his throat and tears burned his eyes. "It was all you…you ruined my life! You did this to me…and now you took her life for no reason! Why!"

"Edward Elric, you are mistaken…she isn't dead, yet…"

It was true. Her hand was clenched onto his pant leg as her head was trying to be lifted. Eyes half open and drawn back, she tried to smile, but it looked only half convincing. Her strength was too weak to bring her lips to spread wide across that face of hers. "Viv…don't die now! If you die, I'll be all alone in this place! Don't leave me…"

"Edward…you may care about me, but you were just going to leave someday anyhow…this way you will not have to worry about my interference," her whisper was soft and choked back as blood ran down from the gaping mouth. Her voice told of silence and fear. Her eyes shown of love, but there was nothing in them that brought life.

"Don't talk like that…death won't help anyone!"

"I know…but there is nothing else to do."

"I hate to break into your ever so touching chatter, but she's right. There is only death…for the both of you," with those words, the shadows began to consume the body on the ground. All Edward could do was look on as the body disappeared from him. He fell forward and onto the ground when it disappeared, for it had half been supporting his weight.

"You…bastard…you killed her! You could have let her live…at least some time longer…but you killed her! She didn't even threaten you…or hold any hatred in her last minutes, and you just…"

"Ended her suffering."

"But you caused it to…" the two hawk-like eyes glared into the darkness. He was surrounded by it, surrounded by shadows…but he could see where that creature was. Maybe he could not see it, but he knew where. The fear of dieing was possessing his body to get up and fight to live. "I'll kill you…I'll destroy ever fiber of your being!"

"No...no...it was for you she suffered. You do not understand...she had little time to live. She was stricken with a rare disease...she would have died within another year. All she wanted was to make you happy before she left this world...yet, you denied her..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't make off as if it was my fault! You killed her, not I!"

Standing up with a slightly hunched posture, the alchemist ripped his right sleeve, revealing the auto-mail. He would return to his way as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Time had passed and he had not used alchemy in some time besides to fix broken items, but he could not forget as the hatred boiled through his veins. With one final minute of locking his eyes into blight, the alchemist lunged forward with a fist through the air. He made contact with something that felt alive…something slightly solid, but fleshy. "Die, now!" his voice shot out as his fist repeatedly pounded into the flesh beneath it. "It's all because of you! Everything!" No matter how hard he punched, nothing seemed to make him feel better. Anger was raising in him. "You wasted more than a year of my life…filled my head with lies…trapped me in a place that is not MY home…"

After some time, the Fullmetal Alchemist began to pant as he choked back on his tears. "You took them all away…who…are you!"

"Hmm…I suppose, you know me by 'Petunia'…but that is not my true nature…" the voice rang through the air as suddenly the place grew dim. Edward could still barely see, but it was enough to make out the face of the fifteen year girl. It was now bloody and disfigured, but seemed to be smirking mischievously nonetheless. "Yes, it is I who came up with all this...I killed that girl's sister and then took over her appearance. That was almost three years ago. Oh, how it hurt me to try and pretend to care… I tried to get closer to you…but she actually _did_ love you…so I tried not to pretend and just let it happen. Until last night…I decided to put my plan in motion. I took over that girl…and well, you know the rest," the head lifted slightly and turned a bit as the smirk widened. Edward simply responded with his fist.

"Why…why did you do this!"

"To prove to the world that I could. That's how it started, at least…but as I fell into it, I made a game out of it to entertain myself. Then it became more…to prove that I could toy with fate…life…all that…and win! Kind of like what you did…by brining your brother back. But unlike your selfish desire to feel as complete a family as could be, again, I did it for my selfish reasons…to beat life, to change life, to recreate life…to be something more…to become a god myself…but I am not a god…I am better than one! Gods may not exist, but I do, don't I, Edward Elric?"

"You…are screwed up…your sick game…you will not win! I will make sure of it!"

"Oh, but Edward Elric…I already have won, can't you see that! Look around! You have no where to go…no where to hide!"

"But I have a heart, unlike you…I have…alchemy…I have scien--"

"Shut up! Science? You think science can defeat me?"

"I don't know what you are, nor do I care anymore!" his words echoed as he stepped back and the sound of a clap was heard. Out of the dim light, the figure watched as the Alchemist's arm glow brightly, creating a rather sharp object out of it.

"That won't…" his words were cut short as the fist he had grown accustom to flung into the face. The blade cut through it and disfigured more. "That won't work…really…"

Edward got frustrated and reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a red gem and clenched it in his fist. "I've been saving this…something I myself made…"

"Is that…the…Philosopher's Stone?"

"No…it isn't…but it's pretty damn close to the real thing!" he shouted, clenching it tightly as his whole arm glowed. His arm went forward and permanently blew a whole into the face in front of him. The headless body fell to it's knees, arms dangling. Then it fell backwards, blood staining all around.

"You…you…cannot…win…now you are all alone…forever!" the voice muttered with shriek in the air. Then it made a choking sound and sound was replaced with silence.

Edward was a bloody mess. Tears soaked his eyes…blood stained his clothes and body. Pain aches through his heart. He truly was alone.

After some moments to himself and some tears shed, a light behind was formed, of which he saw out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
